


Home

by thescarletwitchh (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multiverse Stony's SteveTony Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: This was inspired by @/cptkirrk on twitter, this is my first proper AU so be gentle and enjoy!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @/cptkirrk on twitter, this is my first proper AU so be gentle and enjoy!

_It’s been a six months since the wormhole incident and since then Tony and Steve have decided to spend the rest of what they’ve got of their lives together, they weren’t married not yet anyway, although neither one of them popped the question it was clear they were going to do that soon. Since the avengers defeating Loki and Tony putting a stop the the Chutari Army Tony had decided to add a room for each individual Avenger. Naturally Steve and Tony’s rooms were right next to each other and since their relationship has been going strong they decided to make their rooms one big room. This was a good thing for Tony that meant he’d have a distraction for about two weeks or so, to put the demons at bay. It also meant Steve and him sleeping in the same bed every night which was the most calming and safest Tony has been._

  


_Steve had left the room and Tony per Tony’s request, he spent the time with Clint and Nat, Bruce prefers working on researching medications to give the less fortunate in the places that he was working in before the whole avengers thing._

_“Jarvis play my ‘drunk and horny’ playlist and turn the volume up, it’s about to get real loud here” Tony strapped his working goggles on and picked up the sledge hammer slamming it into the wall creating a hole that made Steve’s room visible, satisfied with the force and result he continued breaking down the rest of the wall._

  
  


_“ **Sir, may i remind you that you’re reaching a area where destruction may cause a severe problem with the cables and structure of the building, not to mention it would completely shut off the arc reactor’s ability to supply a clean energy source to the Stark Tower”** Jarvis stated. _

_“Huhh well...What do you suggest i do buddy? Leave it in as a pillar and break around it?”_

_**“That would be the safest solution”**_

**** _“Alright show me where the cables end then”_

_**“I’m afraid i’m unable to do that sir, my update is not yet complete. You can wait-“**_

_“Waiting, i hate that. Nope i’ll just do it myself”_

_**“Of course, as you wish sir”**_

  


_Tony proceeded to shuffle in between the walls it looked big enough to fit him, he cautiously started making his was deeper in, flashlight strapped to his helmet to help him see. It wasn’t that deep in but Tony had found himself stuck trapped in between the walls unable to move, unable to raise his arm, he was just stuck there; in the darkness with a tiny source of light…...it was all too familiar._

_His breath shortened, the image of him flying up to the wormhole played on his mind. Repeating itself every time it ended. His breath quickened turning into short paces. In. Out. In. Out. In. “_ Tony you know this is a one way trip”. _Out._ Up further the thursters pushing him up. Nuec on his back. _In._ “ **Called failed, Sir”.** _Out._ He closes his eyes. _In._

  


_“TONY!”_

_Out._

_“TONY WHERE ARE YOU?”_

_In. “huh uh uhh” Tony tried to make any noise for Steve to follow._

_Steve followed the sound of heavy breathing and started punching the wall leaving multiple holes in breaking his knuckles in the process, he punched one last time missing tony’s face barely._

_“Ohmygod Tony” Steve let out in relief and started punching and ripping at the wall. Tony fell to on Steve the moment the wall was no longer there to hold him up._

_“Tony!? ohmygod Tony it’s Steve, Honey you’re safe you’re not in the wormhole you’re home”  _

_“I’m...Imhome”_

_“Yes baby, yes everything okay, you’re okay we’re okay”_

_“we’re….okay” his breathing is slowing down now, his heartbeat starting to become steady. It took Tony a couple more minutes of Steve cradling him to calm him down completely. After he had calmed down from the panic attack he started tending to Steve’s knuckles, cleaning the blood and wrapping them softly._

_“You broke some of them pretty badly honey” Tony said softly looking into Steve’s eyes._

_“Yeah..i guess i just..panicked” Steve trailed off wincing when he tried to move his fingers._

_“You should stop trying to move your fingers, it’ll just hurt” He took Steve’s hands into his own gently. “How did you find out about me you know..” Tony asked looking at their hands. “Jarvis notified me, he told me that your vitals registered a panic attack” Steve responded smiling softly “Tony..hey look at me” he said softly “ I love you so much” Tony’s eyes filled up, this isn’t the first they’d said it but hearing it from Steve always filled him up with this feeling that he couldn’t quite explain, but he just adored. “I love you too so much more”  He whispered. _

  


_Steve was right, Tony was safe, He was okay, He had his friends, His Family.  The two most important people in his life Rhodey and Pepper. He had Steve. He finally had a home. He was home. _

 


End file.
